


Off Day

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was going to be one of those days. Eclair could tell.





	Off Day

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 29/If it were right-side-up

It was going to be one of those days. Eclair could tell. She'd managed to oversleep, get tangled up in the sheets while trying to get out of bed and nearly fell on her face. She managed to knock her tablet to the floor in the process though it had only ended up with one new little scratch and not another cracked screen. Not yet, at least. At the rate she was going, Eclair rather expected she'd be off to the repair shop by evening to get it replaced again.

She'd spilled the water that should have been her first cup of tea and that made her consider making coffee instead, nice and black. And that was before she'd tried to get the delicious frosted sticky-bun she'd picked up before leaving work the day before out of its wrapping. Despite being a sticky-bun, it was impressively slippery and in the end, she'd at least managed to get it on a plate...

It would still look delicious, too.

If it were right-side-up.

She had frosting covering her fingers, her hair was in her face, and yeah, Eclair was going to make coffee.

It was going to be one of those days.


End file.
